O Primeiro Natal do Harry
by Marta Swan-Potter
Summary: Harry comemora o seu primeiro natal com a sua família, apesar de esta estar envolvida entre suspeitas de perigo, acontecimentos improváveis, e amigos infiéis. O Primeiro Natal do Harry.


**O primeiro Natal do Harry**

Uma história de Natal dos Salteadores

por G. Norman Lippert

Dedicada a Tom Grey

**Traduzida do inglês por Marta Swan-Potter**

– Tens de admitir – disse o jovem homem, levantando o queixo num gesto de aprovação e virando-se para a rua movimentada – a cidade é agradável durante as festas.

– Podes admitir tudo o que quiseres – a mulher ruiva a seu lado fungou, pisando uma poça oleosa no passeio – não o tornarás verdadeiro. Oferece-me um Natal nas montanhas de Berkshire qualquer dia. Nunca serei capaz de me sentir festiva com um boneco de neve empalado numa antena de um táxi.

– As luzes são bonitas, comentou o homem, imperturbado. – E a sensação de grande movimento. É como se estivéssemos no Pólo Norte e todas à nossa volta fossem elfos do Pai Natal.

– Já conheci elfos demais para poder pensar que _isso_ é muito festivo, James. – Ela puxou o seu chapéu de lã para baixo, à altura da sua sobrancelha, e estremeceu. – E como é que pode estar tão frio sem nevar?

O homem sorriu e bateu nela em jeito de brincadeira com a sua anca.

– Anima-te, Lil. É a primeira vez que estamos fora de casa sozinhos há meses. Pode não ser uma viagem de trenó encantado por uma terra das maravilhas de inverno, mas é Natal na mesma. E _alguém _que eu conheço vai adorar completamente o que está aqui neste saco.

O homem mostrou um pequeno saco branco com as palavras _Shugarwhim's, Diagon-Al _impressas em letras vermelho-escuro. A mulher sorriu e tirou o saco das suas mãos.

– Ele é muito novo para saber sequer o que são _bodys_ completos. Tudo o que ele vai saber é que eles mantêm os seus pequenos dedinhos dos pés quentes à noite.

– Eu não estava a falar _dele_ – replicou calmamente o homem, James, pondo o seu braço à volta da mulher, Lily, aconchegando-a apertadamente enquanto andavam. Ela suspirou levemente e instalou-se perto dele.

– Eu adoro-o, não interessa o que ele veste. Mas o verde realçava os olhos dele, não achas?

James revirou os olhos teatralmente.

– Eu assim pensava nas últimas três vezes que perguntaste, lá na loja. Ainda não mudei de ideias, mas posso se me perguntares uma vez mais.

– Não te dói satisfazeres-me, pelo menos enquanto temos apenas um. Espera até termos uma casa cheia.

– Como aquela família nos saldos do Shugarwhim's? – retrucou James maliciosamente – Não gozes sequer sobre tais coisas. Nunca vi tanto cabelo vermelho em toda a minha vida. E tenho quase a certeza de que uma dessas "crianças amorosas" tentou pôr uma bombinha de mau cheiro do Zonko no bolso do meu casaco. O pequeno malfeitor não podia ter mais de oito anos.

– Oh, mas viste os gémeos? Agora isso seria amoroso, não achas?

– Agora estás a gozar-me. Vamos praticar com um bebé por uns tempos, _depois _falaremos sobre ter uma dúzia. De acordo?

Lily não respondeu. Ela permitiu que o pequeno saco baloiçasse a seu lado enquanto andava, os seus olhos pensativos. James olhou de relance para ela.

– Não estás ainda preocupada, ou estás? – perguntou em voz baixa.

Lily abanou a sua cabeça levemente, não exactamente em negação, e encolheu os ombros. Suspirou superficialmente e disse:

– Como posso não estar?

James respirou profundamente enquanto paravam num cruzamento movimentado. Um autocarro coberto de fuligem passou barulhentamente, puxando uma nuvem de fumo atrás de si. Voltou a olhar para a mulher.

– Ouviste o director, Lil. Se esta profecia é real, estamos perfeitamente seguros. Como ele disse, se for necessário, podemos esconder a casa, escolher um Guardador Secreto e ficarmos escondidos até o perigo passar. Se não conseguires confiar no velho Dumbledore para saber de que é que ele está a falar, bem…

Lily olhou para cima, para os olhos de James, procurando-os, com a sobrancelha franzida ligeiramente. Após um momento, olhou para o lado.

– Anda – disse ela, puxando-o pela mão e andando para fora da borda do passeio.

Atravessaram a rua e andaram um bocado em silêncio. A multidão Muggle movia-se à sua volta como um rio à volta de uma rocha, tensa e turva, carregando pacotes e chamando táxis. Lily olhou para cima para as janelas dos apartamentos por cima da rua movimentada. Ela conhecia esta área relativamente bem, apesar da sua profissão de aversão pela cidade.

Uma das suas melhores amigas da escola, Anastácia Troika, agora vivia num terceiro andar no outro lado da rua. Lily examinou o edifício e facilmente encontrou a janela do apartamento da Stacia; coloridas luzes piscavam por detrás das cortinas. Muggles passageiros na rua assumiriam que as luzes eram eléctricas, mas Lily sabia a verdade. Stacia gostava de decorar a sua árvore de Natal com aves russas cintilantes vivas, as suas minúsculas asas brilhantes iluminando a árvore enquanto construíam os seus pequenos e imaculados ninhos nos ramos. Lily tinha ajudado a erguer uma árvore assim no dormitório das raparigas Gryffindor no seu terceiro ano, até Dumbledore sugerir que as cores vivas e cintilantes das aves e os seus cantos eram incomodativos para as raparigas mais próximas que tentavam dormir.

Lily sempre suspeitara que fora Christiana Corsica quem se queixara a Dumbledore e não porque as aves a mantinham acordada à noite. Christiana era simplesmente má e vaidosa e tinha tendência para não gostar de tudo o que fosse mais bonito do que ela própria. Isto era, pelo menos, a forte convicção de Lily, se não um facto admitido. Estranhamente, Christiana vivia agora numa mansão na próxima esquina, com o seu arrepiante irmão gémeo, Chrystophan. Nenhum deles trabalhava, tanto quanto a rede de amigos da velha escola de Lily sabia, mas a família Corsica era abastada, e todos assumiam que a mansão era paga pelo pai dos gémeos, bastante isolado.

Enquanto caminhava ao lado de James, Lily perguntava-se quantas outras janelas acima pertenciam a famílias de feiticeiros, ou quantas das lojas ao longo dessa rua eram secretamente dirigidas por bruxas e feiticeiros. Diagon-Al e as suas proximidades secretas eram bastante largas, e no entanto Lily sabia que muitas das lojas tecnicamente fora do distrito mágico tinham quartos secretos e escritórios, fornecendo aos milhares de pessoas mágicas que passavam por essa área cada dia; o escoamento da Diagon-Al, o seu pai sempre lhe chamara afectuosamente. Algumas das lojas secretas de feitiçaria apenas vendiam baratos livros de culinária e bijutaria mágica, como o maçador relógio de cuco que James lhe dera no ano passado, mas alguns deles lidavam com serviços muito mais escuros.

Por nenhuma razão, Lily pensava novamente nos Corsicas e na sua misteriosa mansão. Era possível que estivessem de facto nalgum tipo de negócio, usando a sua convenientemente posicionada casa como local de encontro? Lily abanou a sua cabeça, sorrindo um pouco de través. _Só porque não gostas dela_, pensou para si, _não te dá uma desculpa para imaginá-la como líder de uma negra conspiração_.

Ela decidiu nem sequer mencionar os seus devaneios a James. Ele já tinha odiado abertamente o irmão Hufflepuff de Christiana, Chrystophan, e teria o pobre idiota mentalmente culpado e sentenciado em Azkaban mesmo antes de voltarem para a sua porta principal em Godric's Hollow.

Enquanto os dois se aproximavam da próxima esquina, um magro, infeliz Pai Natal estava a tocar um sino e gritando para todos os que quisessem ouvi-lo sobre os óptimos negócios que estavam para ser feitos naquela loja atrás dele. Quando James e Lily o ultrapassaram, James agarrou Lily pelo cotovelo e puxou-a à volta da esquina, dirigindo-se para uma rua lateral estreita.

– Para onde vamos? – perguntou Lily, franzindo as sobrancelhas para o marido.

– Não te quero alarmar, amor, vamos só andar um pouco mais rápido e ter um olho perspicaz alerta.

– De que é que estás a falar?

– Não tenho a certeza, mas fui um sorrateiro tempo suficiente para reconhecer sorrateiros. Penso que alguém nos está a seguir.

Lily respirou superficialmente, mas James falou antes de ela poder dar voz ao seu medo.

– Não te preocupes, Lil, quem quer que seja, não é mais velho do que nós somos e não é tão bom a seguir pessoas como eu e o Padfoot. Reparei nele quando parámos na esquina um quarteirão atrás. Ele virou-se e olhou para uma montra de sapatos como se estivesse a tentar contar as botas.

– Então devíamos Desaparecer para casa. – Lily respirou depressa. – Porque estamos a conduzi-lo a uma rua escura?

– Porque – replicou James serenamente, olhando de lado para observar os seus reflexos numa montra – quero ver quem é.

– James, não! – sussurrou Lily, olhando para ele – Isso é doido!

– Fica atrás de mim – disse James, e Lily sentiu-se aborrecida ao constatar que o seu marido estava a divertir-se. Ele virou outra vez, subitamente, puxando Lily para um estreito beco sem saída. Instantaneamente, ele empurrou-a para o lado, para cima uma série de degraus e para uma entrada sombria. Ele colocou-se em frente dela, a sua varinha saída de repente da sua mão. Com destreza, ele rodou-a nos seus dedos – um truque que ele e Sirius tinham praticado quase todo o seu quinto ano na escola, acreditando que os fazia parecer arrojados e travessos. Lily revirou os olhos.

Passos ecoavam ao longo do passeio fora do beco e uma sombra apareceu. Um momento depois, uma forma correu à volta da esquina e para dentro do beco.

A figura era magra, vestida com um longo manto preto. O capuz desceu, revelando cabelos pretos e um nariz longo. Lily reconheceu imediatamente a figura e respirou para chamá-lo, mas James foi mais rápido. Ele desceu os degraus, bloqueando a saída do beco e levantando a sua varinha.

–_ Levicorpus _– comandou, mas a sua voz fora abafada pela voz do recém-chegado, que fora uma décima de segundo mais rápido com o seu feitiço de desarmar. Houve um flash e a varinha de James girou para fora da sua mão, indo aterrar no meio de uns caixotes do lixo ao fundo do beco.

– Realmente, Potter. – disse a voz do recém-chegado – Devias tentar aprender uns novos feitiços.

– Severus! – gritou Lily, avançando para além de James e colocando-se entre os dois – O que estás a fazer?

– Não o que estás provavelmente a pensar, Evans. Esse navio já partiu. Para além disso, não tenho necessidade de me explicar.

– Estavas a seguir-nos. – declarou James, avançando para perto da sua mulher – Não é exactamente o tipo de comportamento que se espera do próximo mestre de Poções de Hogwarts.

– E andar desprotegido por ruas movimentadas da cidade não é exactamente o que se espera de duas pessoas que foram avisadas de possíveis ataques.

James estreitou os olhos.

– E como sabes disso?

Snape suspirou dramaticamente.

– Para um Gryffindor, és um homem muito desconfiado, Potter. De facto, como o próximo mestre de Poções, fui convidado para certas _confidências_. Deixemos isso por aí.

Lily estudou os olhos de Snape.

– Mas Severus, porque _é que_ nos seguias?

Snape encontrou o olhar de Lily por um momento e depois olhou para o lado, baixando a sua varinha. Ele pareceu lutar com ele próprio por um instante e depois gesticulou para James, olhando para ele.

– Porque, Evans, este_ homem _com quem te uniste é demasiado arrogante e tolo para acreditar que alguém pode tocá-lo. Ele não consegue proteger-te. E se ele não realizar esse dever, então _alguém_ tem de o fazer.

– Já chega. – disse James quietamente. – Já ouvi demais. Vem, Lil.

– Severus. – chamou Lily serenamente, aproximando-se um passo da figura negra. – O que sabes sobre isto? Tu sabes mais do que aparentas, não sabes? Eu consigo perceber.

– Lil, não podes confiar nele, - disse James, tocando no seu cotovelo. – Tanto quanto sabemos, ele está até à cintura com aqueles que estão contra nós.

Snape olhou para o lado outra vez.

– Vai. – disse ele ocamente. – Quanto mais tempo ficares aqui, mais perigoso é.

James virou-se para Lily, encontrando os seus olhos.

– Espera aqui. Eu volto já.

Ela acenou ligeiramente, a sua sobrancelha subida. James olhou para Snape, mas o homem de cabelo escuro ainda estava a olhar para o lado, recusando-se a encontrar os olhos de James. James abanou a cabeça de aversão e ultrapassou-o, dirigindo-se aos caixotes do lixo no fundo do beco. Enquanto procurava pela varinha, ele conseguia ouvir Lily e Snape a falar em voz baixa. Snape era certamente um tipo gorduroso, mas apesar de tudo, James estava certo que ele era inofensivo. Ele praguejou enquanto se baixava, procurando nos caixotes enferrujados pela sua varinha. Ele encontrou-a finalmente por cima de um jornal bolorento. Ele agarrou-a e limpou-a nos seus jeans enquanto voltava para a saída do beco.

Ele parou subitamente e olhou para cima, examinando os edifícios nos seus dois lados. Lentamente, ele voltou-se e olhou novamente para o beco. Um sorriso assomou à sua cara. _Eu sabia que tudo isto me parecia familiar_, disse ele para ele próprio. Ele tinha de contar a Sirius quando voltasse para casa. Quanto tempo teria passado desde aquela fatídica noite? Quatro, cinco anos? Impossível. Sirius provavelmente riria e perguntaria se as marcas da sua motocicleta ainda estariam gravadas no pavimento. Remus, no entanto, não estaria divertido. Ele era do tipo supersticioso; provavelmente, era parte do que ele chamava a sua "maldição". Ser encurralado no mesmo beco pela polícia Muggle uma vez e pelo Snivellus noutra era o tipo de coincidência cósmica que Remus acharia de um mau presságio. James decidiu que lhe contaria de qualquer dos modos.

– Vamos embora, Lil. – disse ele, aproximando-se dela e mantendo as suas costas viradas para Snape. – Os outros estão à espera. A última vez que deixámos o bebé com o Remus e o Pettigrew, eles tentaram alimentá-lo com uma taça de Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott esmagados.

– James, – disse Lily calmamente, os seus olhos ainda em Snape – O Severus não tem para onde ir no Natal.

James parou e olhou para ela.

– Não podes estar a falar a sério. – murmurou. – Não podes mesmo.

– Estou, meu grande bruto. E sei que vais fazer o que é correcto.

James deu um enorme suspiro e olhou por cima do seu ombro. Snape guardara a sua varinha e levantara o capuz outra vez. Enquanto James observava, Snape passou à frente dele, indo para a rua.

– Hei, Severus, – chamou James, lutando para manter a voz calma. – Hum, desculpa ter tentado enfeitiçar-te. Talvez estavas mesmo só a tentar ajudar. Talvez me deixes redimir-me ao vires jantar connosco a nossa casa hoje, eh? A Lil fez pato, e o Sirius, o Remus e o Peter estarão lá. Será como nos velhos tempos.

– Velhos tempos. – Snape tossiu, não voltando para trás. Ele suspirou. – Tu realmente não sabes com o que estás a enfrentar, pois não? Tu convidavas-me para tu casa, mostravas-me exactamente onde moras, apesar de tudo o que o director te disse. Isso é correcto?

– Bem, – replicou James, a sua cara escurecendo um pouco. – Se estás a tentar dizer-me que não és de confiança…

– Estou a tentar dizer-te que ninguém é de confiança, Potter. Não agora. Tens o Dumbledore, e tens o teu círculo. Esperemos que tenhas escolhido os teus amigos bem, embora eu tenha as minhas dúvidas. Mas tens de compreender que aqueles que te procuram não pararão por nada. Eles não pensarão duas vezes se tiverem que matar ou torturar. Até raspares a superfície do perigo em que te encontras, continuarás a facilitar as coisas para quem te procura destruir. Este pode ser o teu último aviso.

– Como sabes tanto? – inquiriu James, estreitando os olhos dirigindo-se para a rua para encarar Snape. – O Dumbledore não disse nada sobre matar. Ele só nos falou sobre uma profecia que podia causar o interesse d'Aquele Cujo Nome Não Deve Ser Pronunciado e dos seus compinchas sem valor no nosso filho, e avisou-nos para sermos cautelosos. Ele disse-nos que nos avisava se o perigo se tornasse grave. Porque devemos acreditar em ti?

– _Onde_ pensas que o director arranja a pouca informação que tem, Potter? – Snape subitamente sibilou, movendo-se em direcção a James, e estavam quase nariz a nariz na escuridão quando disse – Estes são tempos horríveis, tempos que requerem o tipo de riscos e sacrifícios que uma pessoa como _tu_ não pode começar a compreender. _Alguns_ de nós estão dispostos a aventurar-se nas sombras em defesa de ingratos como tu. _Alguns_ de nós estão dispostos a carregar as responsabilidades a que outros _fogem_. E porquê? Bem…

Snape hesitou, relanceando um olhar a Lily, que estava a observar, os seus olhos bem abertos. Ele deu um passo atrás e virou-se para o lado.

– Não importa. Tudo o que importa é que prestes atenção aos avisos que recebeste, Potter. Tudo o que importa é que compreendas o que estás a enfrentar. Após isso, o teu destino está nas tuas mãos.

James estudou o outro homem, os seus olhos ainda estreitados. Finalmente, ele recuou e apertou o cotovelo de Lily.

– Feliz Natal para ti também, Severus.

Um momento depois, um barulhento _crack _ecoou pelo beco deserto. Snape olhou para cima e viu que o Potter e a Lily já não estavam lá, Desapareceram para a sua casa. Desleixado e sem cuidados, mas Snape não estava surpreendido. Ele abanou a sua cabeça muito lentamente, zangado e confuso com as emoções contrastantes que entravam em conflito no seu coração. Ele tinha corrido um risco monstruoso ao segui-los, ao cuidar deles, mas ele não parecia poder conter-se. Talvez fosse altura de outra conversa com o director. Não agora, mas em breve. Ele não contaria tudo a Dumbledore, só o suficiente para proteger Lily. Deixaria os Devoradores da Morte levarem James, mas não ela. Era arriscado, mas Snape estava a ficar habituado ao risco. Qual era a pior coisa que lhe podia acontecer? Se fosse descoberto, o Senhor das Trevas apenas matá-lo-ia. Nalguns aspectos, isso até seria um alívio.

Pensando nisso, ele virou e andou de volta à rua, dirigindo-se a nenhum lugar em particular.

Não havia neve em Godric's Hollow igualmente.

Peter Pettigrew ouviu o alarme disparar na cozinha e saltou, quase largando o livro que estivera a folhear.

– É o teu, Wormtail. – disse Remus – Eu reguei-o da última vez. É melhor ires, antes que aquele maldito relógio comece a tocar e acorde o bebé.

– Já estou a ir. – resmungou Pettigrew, atravessando a sala de estar.

Estava muito quente na casa, especialmente na cozinha, e isso tornava-o rabugento. Desde que tinha aperfeiçoado as suas habilidades de Animagus, descobriu que se sentia abafado com a temperatura normal da casa. Na sua forma de ratazana, ele demorava-se nas frescas passagens entre as paredes, nos húmidos cantos das caves e na liberdade dos ventosos sótãos. Pettigrew nunca o tinha admitido, mas a sua pessoa de ratazana parecia ter vertido para a sua forma humana. _Algum dia_, pensou ele, _tornar-me-ei numa ratazana para sempre. _A vida era mais fácil como uma ratazana. Nada de competições e invejas do mundo humano. Só comer e dormir, correr e guinchar.

Na cozinha, abriu o forno e olhou para a enorme ave dourada. Parecia-lhe cozinhada, mas o que sabia ele? Tentou lembrar-se do que Lily tinha dito antes de sair, mas ela tinha dito tanta coisa que fora fácil deixar de a ouvir. Era suposto ele virar o pato e mudar o bebé, ou seria ao contrário?

Por cima do forno, um largo relógio de cuco subitamente tocou, fazendo o alarme sonoro que teria perturbado Pettigrew se ele estivesse ainda na sala. O cuco saiu das suas portas fazendo pequenas reverências ao ar à frente da cara de Pettigrew. As asas de madeira abriram-se e a cabeça levantou-se, abrindo o bico.

– Pato assado com molho de Laranja! – cantou o cuco. – Vinte minutos faltam para cozer. Hora de regar! Hora de regar! Ninguém gosta de pato seco!

– O que achariam de cuco acabado de fritar? – rosnou Pettigrew, agitando a sua varinha.

O cuco virou a sua cabeça para Pettigrew.

– Não é preciso ficar irritado! – ralhou, e depois regressou à sua casa, fechando as suas portas antes de Pettigrew poder responder.

Pettigrew regou o pássaro um pouco à sorte, não muito seguro sobre como deveria usar o estranho instrumento tubular com a bola de borracha na ponta. Maldita cozinha Muggle. James jurara actualizar o sítio quando ele e Lily se mudaram, mas ele estava tão ocupado agora, com o bebé e Lily e a sua linda vida aqui no meio de nada. Pettigrew odiava o campo. Ele crescera em Londres, e adorara cada bocadinho. Ele crescera igualmente bastante bem. Não rico, claro, ao menos comparado com Sirius, mas pelo menos tivera uma cozinha mágica apropriada. Fechou a porta do forno barulhentamente.

Remus chamou da sala de estar:

– O pato está a dar luta?

– Desculpa – respondeu Pettigrew rapidamente. – Escorregou. Dedos gordurosos de regar esta coisa.

– Bem, não faças muito barulho. Se acordares o bebé, haverão fraldas para mudar.

– Está bem, Remus.

De pé na cozinha, Pettigrew fumegou para si próprio. Ele estava zangado muitos desses dias, e nunca compreendeu muito bem porquê. Remus, Sirius e James eram os seus melhores amigos, e no entanto encontrou-se a querer gritar com eles mais do que rir-se com eles. Ele _não_ gritara com eles, claro, mas isso apenas tornava as coisas piores. A insinuante agradabilidade que ouvia na sua voz enojava-o. _Cala-te, Remus_, ele gostaria de dizer. _Não mandes em mim. O que é que sabes? Sentado aí todo arrogante e cheio de ti mesmo. Quem é o lobisomem nesta sala? Sou eu? Não, eu sou aquele que passou anos a aprender a ser Animagus para poder correr a teu lado quando te transformas, protegendo-te do mundo e protegendo o mundo de ti. É assim que mostras a tua gratidão? Mandando em mim como se fosse algum elfo doméstico mentalmente deficiente?_

Pettigrew moveu-se para a janela da cozinha, olhando para através do seu próprio reflexo para a lua atrás das árvores. Ele suspirou, acalmando-se. É claro que isso não era o que Remus pensava. Remus já tinha mostrado a sua gratidão muitas vezes. Todos eles tratavam Pettigrew muito bem, a maior parte do tempo, não tratavam? Na janela, o seu reflexo acenou lentamente. Mas Pettigrew sabia a verdade. Nenhum deles o admitia, mas todos eles sabiam que ele era o homem estranho ali, o que não encaixava. Ele nunca fora um confidente ou descontraído como eles eram. Ele tentara tão arduamente ser como eles, mover-se pela vida como eles se tinham movido, com a face ao vento, um brilho nos olhos e nunca olhar para trás. Lá no fundo, Pettigrew sabia que a coragem neles era afectação nele. A nobreza em James, Remus e Sirius era cobardice nele. E ao lado do seu conhecimento, o maior medo de Pettigrew era que algum dia eles o veriam por aquilo que ele realmente era: uma ratazana em forma de humano e não o contrário.

Na semana passada, Sirius chamara Pettigrew à parte. Ele estivera a conduzir aquela ridícula motocicleta dele e oferecera-se para levar Pettigrew nela, para que pudessem falar em privado. Pettigrew tinha medo da moto, e esse medo fazia-o odiá-la. Ele murmurara algo sobre ter de voltar para o seu apartamento e Sirius acenara-lhe com aquela facilidade descontraída e sem esforço, como se todo o mundo pudesse ser posto em espera com um mero gesto da sua mão. E talvez, pensara Pettigrew invejosamente, para Sirius isso era verdade.

– O James e a Lily vão eventualmente precisar de um Guardador Secreto. – dissera Sirius quietamente, saindo da mota e olhando para o comprimento da avenida à sua frente. – Eu estava a pensar quem seria o melhor para esse trabalho, Wormtail. Eu estava a pensar sugerir-te. O que dizes?

Pettigrew sabia que a maior parte das pessoas estariam lisonjeadas por tal sugestão. Era uma grande honra, não era? Mas Pettigrew não sentira honra. Ele sentira raiva e vergonha. Sirius não lhe pedira isso porque ele era o mais honrado ou de confiança. Isso dava vontade de rir. Não, Sirius pedira-lhe, Wormtail, porque todos sabiam que ele era inofensivo. Outros poderiam ter a força ou a audácia ou os nervos para cometer uma traição, mas não Pettigrew. Ele era uma ratazana, o que é, na mais pura das verdades, só um grande gordo rato. Pettigrew daria um bom Guardador Secreto, não porque ele era o melhor homem, mas porque era o mais fraco e tímido. Ele nunca trairia os Potters porque simplesmente não tinha a ousadia.

A semana passada tinha sido lua cheia. Como de costume, os quatro tinham-se transformado juntos, saindo pelo jardim das traseiras e para o bosque ali perto: Remus, o lobo; James, o veado; Sirius o cão e seguindo atrás, correndo para acompanhá-los, como sempre, Pettigrew, a ratazana. Quando entraram na orla da floresta, Wormtail encontrara-se mais para trás do que o habitual. Se calhar os outros corriam mais rápido, importando-se menos com esperar pela ratazana, para os poder acompanhar, ou talvez o próprio Wormtail simplesmente abandonara a caçada. Talvez – embora se fosse verdade, ele próprio estava escassamente consciente disso – ele tinha-se deixado ficar para trás, para ver se os outros notariam a sua ausência. Se isso tivesse sido a sua motivação, então ele fora desapontado, em segundos, o ruído do trotar dos seus amigos perdera-se no meio da noite.

Mas Wormtail não fora _completamente_ ignorado. Alguém o encontrara. Na cozinha, olhando para o seu reflexo, Pettigrew mal conseguia lembrar-se. Às vezes, as memórias dos tempos que passava como ratazana eram confusas, mas esta memória dava-lhe o sentimento de algo propositadamente enevoado, talvez parcialmente apagado. Circundara a sua cabeça como uma nuvem de mosquitos, nunca assentando. Tinham existido homens, todos de preto, movendo-se secretamente pela floresta, procurando por algo. Um deles descobrira Wormtail, reconhecera-o por o que ele era, e eles tinham caído avidamente sobre ele. Wormtail estivera aterrorizado, ele estivera quase a ser morto, ainda por cima na sua forma de ratazana. Mas então, uma das figuras falara com ele, suavemente, acalmara-o, melifluamente. Como uma ratazana, Wormtail concentrara-se para apanhar o significado das palavras, mas ele compreendera-os suficientemente bem para saber uma coisa: este homem era mau, talvez o pior tipo de malvadez imaginável. E no entanto, desesperadamente, este homem via algo de valioso em Wormtail.

– És inapreciado, não és? – respirou a voz sedosa para a ratazana. – Eu vejo-o, eu sinto-o. Os teus "amigos", eles não _compreendem_ o teu verdadeiro potencial. Oh, mas eu reconheço. Sim, vejo-te por quem _realmente_ és, meu amigo. Irás procurar-me, e eu irei ajudar-te a atingir a grandeza. Tu, meu amigo-ratazana, podes provar ser mais importante que tudo o que os teus "amigos" podem sequer imaginar. Tu desejas isso, não desejas. Sim…sim, desejas…mais do que tudo…mais do que _tudo_…

– Tortura-o – sugeriu uma das outras formas – Fá-lo mostrar-nos agora, esta noite. Sabemos que vivem nesta área.

– Tão maldoso – respondeu a voz sedosa, sorrindo – Tão impaciente, Lucius, e no entanto tão trapalhão. Tens falta de subtileza. Este aqui pode valer mais do que imaginas. Para a parte dele, vamos observar… e esperar.

As palavras enlouqueceram Wormtail, como uma comichão no centro do seu cérebro. Eles tinham-no aterrorizado, e ele temia que ele fosse morto. Mas então, de súbito, as figuras desapareceram, em espirais de fumo preto, a sua busca abandonada, cancelada.

Pettigrew pensara que sabia quem fora a figura debaixo do capuz. Ele pensara que sabia aquilo que procuravam. Ele nunca procuraria aquela voz horrível, claro. Nunca. Apesar de tudo, Pettigrew nunca iria – nunca _poderia_ – trair os seus amigos.

Mas _Wormtail_, por outro lado…

E então a porta da frente abriu-se, trazendo consigo uma lufada de ar fresco. A voz de Lily veio com ela.

– Ele é só mal compreendido, James. – dizia ela. – E talvez ele _esteja_ certo sobre ti. Estás a ser muito desconfiado.

– Quem é mal compreendido? – perguntou Remus, fechando o seu livro e olhando para cima.

– Encontrámos o Snivellus fora da Diagon-Al. Conto-te tudo quando o Padfoot voltar. Quero ver a cara dos dois ao mesmo tempo quando te contar o que ele disse. Onde está ele, já agora?

– Foi dar uma corrida no jardim das traseiras. – replicou Remus, revirando os olhos. – Ele não é grande leitor, já sabes. Ele ficou irrequieto cerca de uma hora depois de tu saíres, embora ele volte a qualquer momento.

– Como está o pato? – perguntou Lily, dirigindo-se para a cozinha e passando por Pettigrew enquanto ele saía.

– Pergunta ao cuco se queres ter a certeza. – retrucou – Mas eu digo que podemos comer a qualquer altura.

– Uh oh. – disse Remus, de pé – Alguém sabe que estás em casa.

– Ele deve ter ouvido a porta. – disse James, relanceando o olhar para as estreitas escadas para o som de um bebé.

– Eu vou lá. – anunciou , reaparecendo pela porta da cozinha.

– Oh, não não vais. – James subiu rapidamente as escadas. – Ele precisa de mudar a fralda primeiro, e isso significa tempo do Papá. Tira a ave do forno, e então ele é todo teu.

– Que bom pai. – Remus sorriu.

– Oh, se fossemos Muggles, ele sentava-se durante uma ópera mais cedo do que mudaria uma fralda. – disse Lily, revirando os olhos e agitando a varinha. – O Hagrid deu-nos um daqueles novos potes limpa-fraldas em forma de um Octogator, e os dois partem-se a rir de cada vez que a fralda salta da boca dele limpa e quente.

– Parece divertido. – comentou Pettigrew, sentando-se no sofá.

– Precisam de ajuda por aqui? – chamou Remus, aproximando-se da porta da cozinha.

– Eu acho que consigo levitar um pato para fora do – não, espera!

Ouviu-se um som de uma porta a bater e o escorregar de patas no pavimento. Remus afastou-se rapidamente para fora do caminho enquanto uma forma negra passava à velocidade de um foguetão, atravessando a sala de estar e subindo as escadas, sendo seguida por uma corrente de ar frio.

– Sirius! – chamou Lily zangada – Quase me fizeste largar o – e olha para a bagunça lamacenta que fizeste no chão da minha cozinha!

– Eu trato dele. – disse Remus, disfarçando um sorriso. Ele agitou a varinha e entrou na cozinha. Pettigrew ouvia os sons da casa; Remus e Lily conversavam na cozinha, Sirius e James riam lá em cima. Após um minuto, os dois homens desceram as escadas, Sirius à frente, vestindo calças pretas e uma T-shirt preta com a palavra STYX inexplicavelmente impressa em letras brancas, e James atrás com o bebé adormecido nos seus braços.

– Falando em presentes, - disse Sirius, – Eu deixei um presentinho no jardim das traseiras da tua vizinha.

– Sirius! – Lily ralhou-lhe outra vez da cozinha.

– O que foi? Era um jardim de gnomos! Não um real, claro. Só um com aquelas pequenas estátuas. Eu pensei que ela gostava desse tipo de coisas.

– Continua a fazer esse tipo de coisas, e eu não te deixo ter roupas aqui em casa. – ralhou Lily, ligeiramente mais calma.

– Bonito jardim de gnomos. – murmurou Sirius, inclinando-se para a frente de James. – Tirei-o daquele tipo velho no fim da rua.

– Mudado e feliz. – disse James, pondo o bebé nos braços de Pettigrew e atirando-se para uma cadeira próxima. Pettigrew segurou o bebé estranhamente e tentou sorrir para ele. No seu abraço trapalhão, o bebé olhou para ele. Ponderadamente, a pequena figura chupou os lábios e agarrou o mindinho de Pettigrew no seu minúsculo punho.

– Aí está ele. – arrulhou Lily, aparecendo pela porta da cozinha e limpando as mãos num pano da loiça. – Aí está o meu pequeno Harry. Os teus tios foram bons para ti?

– Tão bons quanto um lindo bebé a dormir precisa. – disse Remus, juntando-se a Lily e olhando para o monte nos braços de Pettigrew. Pettigrew olhou para eles e sorriu timidamente.

– Todos dizem que ele tem os olhos da Lily. – comentou James, sorrindo para o filho. – Mas o resto da sua boa aparência enrugada é pura dos Potters.

– Eu não sei, – disse Sirius, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Pettigrew e inclinando-se para o bebé. – Ele é um pouco liso. Precisa de alguma coisa. Uma marca de nascença, ou uma tatuagem, como o seu Padrinho Sirius. Alguma coisa distintiva.

– Fica mas é quieto, tu. – disse Lily, agarrando no bebé e embalando-o afectuosamente. – Ele é perfeito, da cabeça aos pés. Não és? Sim, és. O meu perfeito pequeno Harry. Tens fome? Hum?

Harry emitiu um som de bebé feliz e esticou-se nos braços da sua mãe. Ele era muito novo para sabê-lo, mas estava contente. Estava tudo bem com o mundo. À sua volta estavam caras confortantes e sons de amor. Estava quente e maravilhoso na casa que era o seu mundo, a sua barriga estaria em breve cheia. O tempo não significava nada para um bebé tão pequeno, e isso era bom. Tudo o que importava era o momento, e o momento, enquanto durava, antes de o mundo mudar mais uma vez, era absolutamente perfeito. Tanto quanto o bebé Harry estava preocupado, o momento podia durar para sempre.

Enquanto Lily alimentava o filho, enquanto o pato estava a arrefecer em cima do forno, esperando por Remus para parti-lo, ela pensava na noite. Era, de facto, difícil não se preocupar. Tão impensável quanto era, haviam pessoas lá fora, lideradas pelo terrível Senhor das Trevas, que aparentemente desejava fazer mal ao seu perfeito bebé. Com a ajuda da Ordem, eles lançaram encantamentos de ilusão para proteger a casa, mas estavam longe de serem perfeitos. Pouco depois, teriam de tomar medidas mais drásticas, ou Lily teria dificuldades em dormir à noite. Apesar do desdém de James pelo pobre e mal compreendido Severus, ela estava secretamente feliz por ele estar aparentemente a vigiá-los. Ele era um homem confuso e infeliz, e Lily sentia-se mal com tudo o que tinha (e não tinha) transparecido entre eles, mas ela confiava nele. Não importava com quem ou com que estava ele envolvido – e Lily não queria verdadeiramente saber os detalhes de tais envolvimentos – ela sabia que ele nunca permitiria que algo de terrível acontecesse a ela ou ao seu filho.

– Se realmente gostas de mim, então irás lembrar-te disto – sussurrara ela no beco, enquanto James procurava pela sua varinha. E ela abrira o saco branco, puxando para fora os pequenos pijamas. Ela estendeu-os para Severus, como se ele quisesse tocá-los. Ele não quisera.

– Irás lembrar-te disto como aquilo que amo mais no mundo. – murmurara, estudando a sua cara, os seus olhos negros. – Podes odiar as escolhas que fiz, mas não odeies o que eu amo. Usa o que sabes para protegê-lo. Não me deves nada, mas se alguma vez me amaste, vira esse amor para ele. Ele poderá precisar dele mais do que eu alguma vez precisei. Por favor, Severus.

Severus não respondera, mas ele não precisara. Lily pusera os pijamas de volta no saco enquanto James regressava, e Severus observara, os seus olhos inescrutáveis. Ele não era perfeito, mas importava-se, mesmo se se odiasse por isso. Severus faria o que ele poderia fazer. Podia ser um pequeno conforto, mas por agora era suficiente.

O bebé Harry olhou para a sua mãe, feliz e contente. Era o seu primeiro Natal, e era bom. Lá fora, silenciosa e perfeitamente, neve começara a cair.

O Fim

* * *

**N/A:** Então? O que acharam? Isto foi uma One que eu descobri do mesmo autor que escreveu as aventuras de James Potter, _só_ a fanfic mais famosa (agora já em Português! [Podem ver em http:// myharrypotterworld . blogs. sapo . pt (tirar os espaços, gente!)]) de todo o mundo... e traduzi! Então, aqui temos o primeiro Natal do pequeno Harry. Deixem reviews! Agora também ANÓNIMAS!

Beijos


End file.
